piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mungard
Mungard was a pirate who operated in the Caribbean during the early 18th century. He was a self-appointed guardian of the Pirata Codex and stooge of Captain Teague. Biography Early life Not much is known of Mungard's early life, but it is known that he would take a life of piracy. He would spend many years as a pirate of the Caribbean, particularly setting up his home in Shipwreck Cove. Like many pirates, Mungard would learn of the Pirate Code and accept it as the law. He would later be a self-appointed guardian of the Code and stooge of Captain Teague.Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked Auction Mungard would still live in Shipwreck Cove in the mid-1720s. One night, he would join a group of pirates as the Auctioneer led an auction on two wenches, Scarlett and Giselle. Once the bidding ended with the Marquis D'avis winning the two wenches, there was an argument on whether the wenches were for sale or not. The Auctioneer then quoted what was in the Pirate Code, after which Mungard reminded the group of pirates that the Code was the law, and woe to those who showed it disrespect. ]] After Giselle gave Mungard a hard slap on the face, having realized everything she did was the Auctioneer's responsibility, it caused a stir among the pirates. Mungard, vowing that the Auctioneer would pay for that, pointed his pistol at the Auctioneer, who then began a toss of the key to Scarlett and Giselle's shackles, the holder of whom Mungard would point his pistol at. The key would go from Nigel, Atencio and the Marquis D'avis, who then tossed the key to the Auctioneer, who was again threatened by Mungard. A drunk pirate named Gregor accidentally fired his pistol in the air, causing another stir as the bullet ricochets. The crowd gasped as Mungard turned around with his pistols. The Auctioneer, holding the Code on him, stated that this madness was the doing of Jack Sparrow. Hearing the name Sparrow, Mungard turned around, asking where, as his pistol fired. This fire caused the bullet to hit the Code. The Auctioneer, still holding the Code, fell backwards to the ground. Everyone, including Mungard, stared in shock of what just happened. The pirates whisper among themselves about Mungard shooting the Code, one of them saying that Captain Teague would have his head. Mungard then ordered the Auctioneer to be taken out of here. A group of men, including the Auctioneer's assistant, helped get the Code off of a dazed Auctioneer. Mungard then ordered the Code to be locked up and strike the wenches. He then warned the crowd of pirates that if any of them speak a word of what occurred, that he would have their tongues. Every pirate stared at each other until Cotton, and his parrot assured Mungard that mum's the word. Though it is certain that Mungard cut off Cotton's tongue, it is, however, unknown if Cotton's tongue was cut before or after Cotton spilled the beans about Mungard's actions. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Mungard was portrayed by Christopher Rocha in Wedlocked. *From the dialogue in Wedlocked, it is implied that Mungard was the one who cut Cotton's tongue out. Though if the cutting happened before or after Cotton spilled the beans about Mungard, is unknown.While it is shown that Mungard was the one who cut off Cotton's tongue("If any of ye speak a word of this, I'll have your tongue"), it is unknown if Cotton ever spoke a word of it before his tongue was cut out. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Marksmen Category:Males